


The Mice Will Play...

by Aelia_Gioia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Kinky, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Manhattan, Public Sex, Smut, Vacation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia
Summary: Patrick describes the events of a night with David in Manhattan.





	The Mice Will Play...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_me_tina_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/gifts).



My heart was racing at breakneck speed as I followed David up the stairs from the subway station. The stench from the platform had noticeably subsided since the heat of the day gave way to a cooler summer night but it was still godawful and intense. It was an assaulting, thick, acrid smell that stayed in my nostrils for a solid five minutes after we were back above ground.  

My fingers were interlaced with his as we walked quickly down the crowded street. We passed a number of food carts selling amazing-smelling hot dogs, pretzels, gyros and ice cream. I squeezed David’s hand and he seemed to know that I was about to ask him to slow down. He used to live there but I’d never been to Manhattan in my life and I didn’t want to miss any of it. We slowed to a pace much more suited to my liking. 

“You’re gonna get a cramp in your neck from looking up, Country Mouse,” he teased me. 

“Well, you’re not a very good tour guide, City Mouse,” I replied. “It appears that we just passed Rockefeller Center and you didn’t even mention it.” 

David’s nose crinkled when he scoffed. “There’s so much more to this city than the tourist attractions.” He stepped in front of me when we had to walk single-file in order to get past a bunch of tourists with backpacks who stopped to listen to a street musician. I double-stepped to catch up with him when the path was wide enough again. I couldn’t believe how many people were around at that hour. It was that strange time of day, the witching hours; too late to be early and too early to be late. He could tease me about it as much as he wanted to, I kept craning my neck to look up at the buildings, the lights, the billboards. 

David masterfully pulled me across the street at intersections, timing it just right. The cars, taxis and huge buses weren’t slowing down, even when they saw us trying to cross. At first, I was hesitant to step off the curb until the crossing signal changed. David only took very cursory glances up and down the street before he started crossing. 

“David, stop! Look out! You’re gonna get hit!” I yanked him back up on the sidewalk by his arm. Only a handful of seconds later the yellow taxi sped by. He put an arm over my shoulder and playfully tapped his forehead against mine. 

“Trust me. Just move as soon as I do and you’ll be fine.” 

I love David in all his incarnations; Anxious David, Sarcastic David, Happy David, Sleepy David, Dramatic David, just to name a few. Confident and Take-Charge David is one of my very favorites. 

When our flight landed at La Guardia, he asked me what I'd like to do. Jokingly, I answered “drugs". He pouted his lip out and said he might still know who to call. I laughed and reminded him that I, in fact, went to university so doing a little blow or E wouldn’t exactly be a new and exciting experience for me. Furthermore, I reminded him that he’d started getting weed from _my guy_ back home after he realized he’d been paying too much for schwag. I wanted an all-new, unique-to-New-York experience so there we were, walking and walking and _walking_ towards that goal. 

“How much further?” I asked him. 

“Aww - are Country Mouse’s feet getting tired?” He squeezed my hand and winked at me. 

“No, just asking.” I gave him a teasing dirty look, punctuated with a kissy face. 

“Not too far, come on.” 

After a while, it felt like we were walking so long because he'd forgotten how to get where he was leading me. Surely there must have been a closer subway station than where we got off. I brought it up as we walked and I continued to stare up at the immense buildings that were honestly somehow making me feel claustrophobic. David said he purposely chose that station because he thought I’d want to actually _see_ the city rather than sit in a dingy subway car surrounded by the “unwashed masses.” I confessed that I was maybe not wearing the best footwear for that much walking and joked that I wasn’t sure my feet were going to be thanking him in the morning.  

“Your shoes are fine,” he said looking down at my new and therefore barely broken in brown oxfords. 

“My hiking boots are much better for walking than these.”  

David pursed his lips and gestured to my shoes. “I know that, but those boots are...just…fugly.” 

“Fugly but _so_ comfy,” I agreed. 

Sore arches aside, I appreciated that David considered how excited I was to be there. I’d told him about the class trip I’d missed out on in high school. I came down with pretty severe tonsillitis and had to have surgery. The day before we were supposed to leave, I was still in pain and puffy but I _begged_ my mother to let me go anyway. She said “absolutely not” in her firmest Mama Marcy voice and sent me back to bed with a box of Popsicles. All of my friends went and when they came back, I was 65% sure that they were making up half the stories they told but I was still jealous. 

We went down alleyways to cut through and wound around loud crowds of people. We passed places with mirrored windows and signs announcing business names like _Unauthorized_ and _Solid_. From the nondescript nature of the outside, I had no way of knowing if they were clothing stores, restaurants or anything else. Then to contrast the ambiguous, we passed a bar called _Bottoms_ with three rainbow flags flapping in the breeze. It was next to a piano bar called _Don’t Tell Mama_ – I stopped and took a picture of the sign to text to Stevie. There were car horns and sirens coming from what felt like every direction. I heard at least 10 different languages being spoken around me. We got clouds of second-hand vape smoke blown in our faces. People were yelling, laughing, screaming and fighting. And it was exhilarating. The city had a heartbeat; it was a living, breathing thing. I’d always heard that there was something indescribable about the energy in New York but I didn’t fully understand until I got there. 

“Ok, we’re here.”  

I thought he was kidding. Looking up at it, to say the building was lackluster is an understatement; in fact, it looked deserted. Most of the windows were boarded up and the ones that weren’t, were broken. David stopped at the top of a set of descending concrete stairs. An unassuming yellow metal railing followed it down to a metal door. The light fixture just above the door was missing two bulbs and the remaining one was flickering. 

It looked like something out of a very predictable horror movie. The doe-eyed ingenue (that’d be me in this scenario) enters an abandoned building through the poorly-lit, creepy-looking doorway and meets a horrible fate. 

“You ready for this?” He asked me with a raised eyebrow. 

I nodded, excited and nervous. 

“If you hate it, we can leave – no questions asked, ok? Just say the word; we’ll be out of here and eating some Gray’s Papaya hot dogs before you know it.” 

I grinned and gently squeezed his waist, knowing the hot dogs were probably in our future one way or the other. His arms snaked around my neck and he pushed his tongue past my teeth. I massaged my tongue against his and dragged my nails across the silken skin at the small of his back. 

The foreboding door opened as someone exited. The volume of the music coming out of the club took me by surprise. 

 _Thud_ _thud_ _thud_ _thudthud_ _thud_  

 _Thud_ _thud_ _thud_ _thudthud_ _thud_  

My pulse sped up to match the beat of the music as David and I went down the stairs side by side. He held the door open for me and I got hit in the face with a blast of cold air. The a/c was going full tilt and one look around explained why. I scanned the room, trying to get a sense of the place while David paid the cover charge. 

I was never much of a clubber, but there was _nothing_ even remotely like this place where I grew up. It amounted to a cavernous, open room. As we entered, I saw we were up on a catwalk about 15 feet above the floor; it ran all the way around the upper perimeter, overlooking the packed dance floor. Lights flashed and smoke from dry ice was blown around the room by huge fans. There was a DJ in a corner booth and at least three bars that I could see. 

“Patrick? Ooh Country Mouse...” he came up behind me and pressed his groin against me. His hand came around to my front, untucked my shirt and snuck up underneath it. His icy fingertips against my stomach sent jolts of arousal up my spine and down my legs. I held onto the railing with one hand and grabbed the back of David’s head with the other. Our tongues wrestled each other and David pressed himself into my ass more forcefully. 

I pulled away from our kiss first. “Buy me a drink,” I told him.  

He took my right hand and started leading me to the nearest bar when someone grabbed my left hand and tried pulling me back. I yanked my hand away and David stood next to me, resting his elbow on my shoulder. 

“Oh, feisty aren’t you?”  

He was David’s height, with a cleanly shaved head, short beard and bright green eyes rimmed with smudged black eyeliner. A huge mermaid tattoo covered most of his thigh underneath tight cutoff shorts, combat boots and what I can only describe as a leather harness of some sort strapped to his impressively muscular, and otherwise bare, chest.  

“Come on, gorgeous – come dance with me,” he said, flashing me a brilliant smile.  

I smiled shyly and held up my left hand showing off my ring. 

“Sorry, I’m taken.” 

David kissed my neck, giving Green Eyes a withering glare that I couldn’t see but I sure could feel it emanating off of him. He got possessive when people flirted with me and it was such a turn on. 

“Oh sweetie,” he stepped in closer and his fingertips glanced against my cheek. “It’s a ring, not a shackle.” 

I backed up further from him, cuddled into David and kissed his jawline. Turning back, I gave Green Eyes my best impression of David’s smarmy “thanks, but no thanks” look before we walked away. 

David linked our arms together and led me down the metal stairs towards one of the bars. I looked back over my shoulder and Green Eyes was gone. 

“Is that gonna happen a lot?” I asked David. 

“I won’t say it’s _not_ going to happen.” He got the bartender’s attention and ordered two double vodka sodas with wedges of lime. While we waited, I tucked my shirt back in.  

We clinked our drinks together and I was finally able to take in the whole place. I saw long dark curtains hanging underneath the catwalk down to the floor and people were entering and exiting them in a few different places. 

In the three minutes we were standing there drinking and watching the crowd, no fewer than five guys eyed me up and down as they walked by. I looked over at David, the vodka was starting to ease my anxiety. 

“It’s like they can smell the fresh meat,” I joked.  

David frowned into his glass. He sucked an ice cube into his mouth and crushed it between his molars.  

“Don’t call yourself that. You’re so much more.” He moved into my chest, kissed me and nuzzled his nose against mine. 

“Not that much more.” I gestured with my drink around the room. “Look at me, I’m the squarest person here.”  

“You don’t see yourself the way other people see you.” He rested his arm on my shoulder. 

We stood there nursing our drinks while I continued gathering my bearings. I noticed men and women were also checking David out. One guy actually stopped in his tracks, took one step back and licked his lips while he adjusted his dick. I narrowed my eyes, scowling at him and he took the hint. I was about to say something to David but I realized he was only watching me; it was if no one else was even there.  

I felt a guilty pang in my stomach about looking at other guys and it must have shown on my face. He threw that sexy lopsided grin at me before he whispered in my ear. 

“It’s fine, you can look. Everyone looks.” 

“You don’t,” I replied. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of him. His cologne blended with the smell of his leather jacket and I felt my dick twitch. I gently rubbed my cheek against his, I love the way his stubble feels against my skin. 

David grinned again. He gingerly tucked his fingertips in the waistband of my jeans. 

“I’m done looking. I see what I want.” His intense stare made me shiver in spite of the heat in the club. 

He took another sip from his drink and asked if I was ready to dance, I nodded. David didn’t finish his drink but I downed mine in one last gulp and we put our glasses on the bar. 

I followed him to the dance floor as a new song started. It was some kind of poppy/hip-hop remix of a song that lived way deep in my memory and I couldn’t quite place it. The silver chain he was wearing caught the flashing lights. David pushed his thigh between my legs and we were grinding against each other. He fisted the front of my shirt, keeping me close. His tongue darted out of his mouth and wet his upper lip.  

I moved in and started kissing him ardently. The tempo of the music changed as Lady Gaga’s _Glitter and Grease_ started playing. The energy in the room doubled and I’m not sure why exactly but I lifted my hands above my head and cheered. This was exciting. I moved my shoulders and rolled my hips to the beat.  I ran my hands down my chest, putting on a bit of a show for David. I’m not a great dancer but I could keep up with him. I don’t think anyone would typically call what we were doing “dancing” anyway. The same song was still playing when I felt someone behind me. I looked down and there was a hand on my thigh. I turned my head and saw a _really_ hot guy right up behind me, pressing into me. His other hand moved to my waist, taking hold of my belt. I looked back at David, thinking he might be upset. Instead, he grinned and winked at me. 

I smirked and turned around, pressing my ass into him. I thought maybe the guy who came up behind me might leave but I was wrong. He stepped in closer and before I knew it, I was sandwiched between the two of them, moving in unison. The Stranger held my waist with one hand and Davids’ with the other. It was unreal, I’d never felt so incredibly turned on. Being in the middle, I felt sort of…trapped there, but not in a bad way. I very rarely took notice of other men, and I’d never do anything about it but goddamn, am I a sucker for olive skin, dark eyes and full lips. I didn’t want him to try to kiss me but I didn’t _not_ want him to try to kiss me. He leaned forward and spoke in my ear. My skin tingled at the feeling of his hot breath on my neck. 

“Wanna get out of here?” 

“Um...thanks but -” 

“He’s mine,” David said bluntly. He stopped dancing, reached past me and pushed his left hand against The Stranger’s chest, literally keeping him at arm’s length. He put his other arm possessively across my chest and I squeezed it with both hands. There was a distinct line drawn in the sand: dance, look, touch unless you're told to stop. That’s it. David and I were together and nobody was taking either of us anywhere. 

He looked down and eyed David’s engagement rings before he put his hands up in surrender, “Sorry man, my bad.” 

“It’s cool,” I replied, trying to sound nonchalant. I was hoping he’d keep dancing with us. “Dancing’s cool though...” 

Before I could finish my sentence, he’d moved on. 

“Disappointed?” David kissed the back of my neck and hugged me from behind with both arms. 

“Maybe. Just a little,” I admitted.  

I turned back around to face him. He jerked his head backward, indicating that he wanted me to follow him, so I did. He took my hand once we were away from the large crowd of revelers on the dance floor. He ordered two more drinks at a second bar. I was able to see people as separate entities from the overall throng once we stepped away. I was sort of surprised to see several straight couples around. When I mentioned it to David, he shrugged.  

“It’s more of a vibe thing than a queer thing here. The music is decent. The drinks are stronger than most of the other clubs in the neighborhood. Everyone is welcome here.”  

He handed me my drink and I sipped it, nodding. 

“Where is ‘here’? What’s this place called?” I asked. 

David scoffed before he answered.  

“The Garden of (He)donism,” he rolled his eyes. “It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? Mostly we just call it (He)donism. Like, with parentheses around the ‘he’.” He cupped his hands to form parentheses as a demonstration. 

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. “We? As in ‘the regulars’? Did you spend a lot of time here, City Mouse?” 

Before David could reply, I heard the unmistakable sound of a woman getting off. And I mean,  _getting off._  I turned around towards the closed curtains and something unrecognizable bubbled up in my stomach. 

“Go ahead. Go look,” David encouraged me.  

When I hesitated, he took my hand and we walked the three feet together. He knew I’d be too timid to do it, so he reached past me and pulled the curtain aside. 

“Jesus Christ...”  

There were five black leather couches pushed up against the wall and every one had at least one pair of barely clothed people on it. The guy with green eyes who tried getting me to dance with him when we first walked in was catching head in the corner. The lighting was almost non-existent but I easily identified the girl I’d heard – she was bent over the arm of a couch, her skirt pulled up, taking it from behind. The woman wielding the strap-on had a handful of her wildly curly brown hair.  

I was stunned into silence but couldn’t help but wonder if David had sex on one of those couches. It almost seemed too crazy to be real. My David was such a germaphobe, it was almost unthinkable to imagine him there but I guess with the combination of enough alcohol mixed with a bit of GHB, anything was possible. My eyes refocused and I realized I was staring and chewing on my lower lip. A couple of people took notice of me and I got self-conscious. One of the guys raised his hand out and wiggled a finger at me, apparently requesting that I help him give the blowjob he was in the middle of. I backed up shaking my head and let the curtain close. David recognized my “deer in the headlights” look. 

“Hey - Patrick, relax,” he rubbed my back, looking deeply concerned.  

“Sorry, I just...I...don’t...” 

He massaged my shoulders gently. “Want to go? You said you wanted to go to a club. They’re not all like this but - ” 

“I know – I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I just...wasn’t expecting that.” I looked around and people were literally dry humping everywhere I set my eyes. Now that I knew what was happening, I was intrigued. I pulled David close to me by one of the lapels of his leather jacket. 

“Is that happening behind all the curtains?” I asked, pointing around the room. 

David shook his head and turned me around gently. He pointed over my shoulder. 

“No, just these here. The bathrooms are behind the curtains over there. The drug dealers are usually next to the bathrooms; well, they used to be. Not sure anymore.” 

“Convenient,” I joked, David laughed and said something about glory holes but I missed it. 

“So, how does it work?” I tapped my hand on my thigh in time to the music and gulped down the rest of my vodka soda. 

“Well, we can partake – just us or we could join in a group situation. We can watch; or we can completely ignore the curtains, just have a few more drinks and dance. It’s up to you, Country Mouse.” 

I let the back of my fingers graze through the short hair above his ear. We’d showered but it still felt slightly greasy from the oils the masseurs had used during our couples’ massage earlier in the day. David pulled out all the stops for this trip. 

“You didn’t answer me before, City Mouse.” 

He cocked his head, questioning as he finished his drink. 

“Did you spend a lot of time here?” 

He didn’t commit his facial expression to give me an answer.  “It depended on what I was in the mood for. If I wanted music, I went to a club near Christopher Street. If I wanted to be seen, bottle service and VIP treatment, I’d go uptown.” 

I closed the distance between us and cupped him over his pants. I applied some light pressure with my palm and watched a spark flash in his eyes. 

“And what did you come here for?” I bit his neck and sucked on the spot I’d bitten. 

“I came here,” David grabbed my ass hard with both hands. “When I wanted a long, hard fuck.”  

My dick was pressing hard against my zipper, demanding attention. David licked from my collarbone up behind my ear, making me moan and squeeze my eyes shut. I caught notice of the fast beat of a song I really liked so I started grinding on him. I pulled two buttons of my shirt open. 

“I want you...right now.”   

“Positive?” He looked a bit shocked; he didn’t expect me to be into it. 

“I’ll try. But…maybe…is there somewhere that’s any more private?” I was not at all interested in joining a group, it’s just not my thing. However, the idea of fucking David in public, with the prospect of someone watching how good he made me feel was enough to overcome any reservations and made my blood boil. Plus, I was hiding a bit of a secret from him; a surprise. I was waiting for him to find it and growing impatient. 

“It’s still early. Maybe over here…” He wove our fingers together and gently pulled me towards a curtained off area on the other side of the bar.  

“Early? David it’s almost two-thirty in the morning,” I looked at my watch. 

“Yeah. Early.” He held one finger up, telling me to wait while he looked behind the curtains. I swallowed hard; I was nervous but I trusted David. I knew I was safe. 

“It’s empty. You sure? That’s not why I brought you here...” 

I responded by summoning as much confidence as I could and walked through the curtains, leading David. We were in a smaller space than what I’d already seen, there were only two couches. I didn’t let go of David’s hand until I sat and pulled him down to straddle my lap. He grabbed my wrists and lightly pinned them against the back of the couch. He rotated his hips against me and cupped both sides of my face. He moaned hungrily and kissed me so hard I gasped for air when he moved his mouth to my earlobe. I grabbed his ass and massaged it in my hands.  

“Tell me what you want,” he sucked on the skin behind my ear and rocked in my lap. I bucked my hips, encouraging him to gyrate on top of me.  

In response, I fumbled with the fly of his oh-so-tight pants until it was open. I tented my hand over his erection, pushing painfully against his black boxer-briefs. I teased him with my fingertips, never applying enough pressure for him to do anything but want more. He rocked himself to my right, swung his leg over my lap and using some surprising momentum, pulled me on top of him in one fluid movement.  

I straddled his thigh and rutted against him while our tongues rolled over each other. I pushed myself up a little so I could unbutton my shirt and he worked his arms free of his jacket. As much as I didn’t want him to take the jacket off (he looks sexy as fuck in it), I was in dire need of skin to skin contact.  

I pushed David’s white t-shirt up revealing his stomach and chest and I sucked on his skin, bursting capillaries. When I dropped myself back on top of him, his skin felt hot against mine. He got my belt unbuckled and reached into my pants. I moaned into his mouth and bit his lip as he started stroking me. It was only a matter of time until he noticed the surprise waiting for him and I knew the second he did. 

He stopped moving and cocked his head at me. 

“Patrick...is that...lace?” He pinched the fabric of my underwear between his fingers, feeling it.  

I grinned at him and leaned down to whisper, “Took you long enough, City Mouse.” 

David blinked hard and slid his hand around to my ass, feeling the satin there. I watched his face go off-line for a split second. 

“You didn’t...” 

“I did. Thigh highs, too.” 

“Let me see,” he bit his lip and thrust his hips upward against me.  

I wet the corner of my mouth with the tip of my tongue and got up. I threw my shirt at him and unbuttoned my jeans. I took my sweet time opening my fly, I wanted David to earn it.  

He growled and lurched forward to kneel on the floor, tugging my jeans down my thighs. The sharp intake of air I heard was so satisfying.  

“You fucking didn’t...” He ran his hand up the back of my legs, feeling the stockings I was wearing under my jeans. I watched him wet his lips while he continued exploring the lingerie with his hands. It was my turn to growl when he kissed my hard cock over the lace. I saw one of his eyebrows pop up, knowing he was weakening any resolve to make him wait that I had. He dragged his lower lip up the underside of my cock and my eyes rolled back.  

 _You win, David._  

I rubbed the back of his head as he continued licking me over the lace. I felt the vibrations of his moaning against me. He angled his head and tongued at my balls. The underwear was already tight and it was starting to get intolerably restrictive but I wasn’t giving him the satisfaction of begging him to take it off me. 

David stood up, grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me so forcefully I almost fell backward. I felt his hand dive into my underwear and he wrapped his fingers around my cock. I blindly stepped backward, holding one hand out to brace myself as he came closer. I felt the leather armrest and turned around, letting David get his first look at the black satin barely covering my ass. 

I heard him make that soft whining noise that should be considered a sex act all by itself. He came up behind me and clawed at my stomach. 

“What? No thong Country Mouse?” He toyed with my earlobe. 

“I tried one on,” I confessed. “It was too tight on my cock.” 

I rocked my ass back into him and he slid his fingers under the fabric, his middle finger stroked between my cheeks. 

“Can’t have that, now can we?” He pushed me forward with one hand between my shoulder blades. I caught myself with my forearms on the armrest. 

I felt David’s teeth nipping at me over the satin. He molded my ass in his hands and I grunted into the black leather, leaving a bite mark. I wanted him inside me more than I’ve ever wanted anything. I wanted him to fuck me more than I wanted to breathe.  

“David...baby...please...” 

Suddenly, he removed his hands from me. I felt panicked. I needed his hands; I craved the contact. I stood up and whirled around, nearly tripping since my jeans were still at my knees. The victoriously smug expression on David’s face made me laugh. He knew exactly how bad I wanted him; I didn’t have to say it.  

I toed off my shoes and freed my legs from my jeans. He took a step back, seemingly to admire the lingerie. I took three steps closer to him and softly kissed his neck. It appeared that he was going to speak but I sank to my knees. I took note of the wet spot on the front of his underwear when I pulled his cock free.  

Granted, David’s is the only cock I have any experience with besides my own but it’s a seven-and-a-half-inch long work of art. The sight of it makes me salivate and my jaw aches with desire. I closed my eyes and licked the slit while I wrapped my fingers around the base.  I looked up at him as I sealed my lips around it. His eyelids fluttered and he moaned hard.  

I sucked my cheeks in and bobbed my head while I twisted my fist. I felt David’s nails scraping against my scalp.  

“Oh, _shit_...” 

The voice startled me but I didn’t stop what I was doing. I turned my head just a bit and saw someone standing there in my periphery. My eyes went back to David and I made sure he saw me wink at him. 

 _If this guy wants a show, he’ll get one._  

Doubling down, I cupped his balls and started humming as I proceeded to suck him off. I could feel The Voyeur watching us but I focused all of my attention on David. He started thrusting his hips, forcing more of his length into my mouth, making contact with the back of my throat. 

“Fuck - suck that dick...” The Voyeur said. 

I closed my eyes and braced myself with both hands on David’s hips, allowing him to fuck my mouth. It started soft, tentative; he is a gentleman that way, always letting me acclimate to the sensation. One of my hands slid around to his ass and encouraged him to pump his hips faster. Not long after, the pitch of his moaning went up, letting me know that he was going to cum. I was torn, I debated stopping. As much as I wanted it dribbling down my chin, I wanted him inside me. 

“Patrick...oh _fuck_...” he dug his fingertips into my shoulder when he came. Tasting him on my tongue made me so much harder, so much more desirous. I let him pop out of my mouth, still half hard and stood up. I circled my arms around his waist and pulled him close. I rubbed my aching cock against his leg. 

“I’m far from done. Don’t worry,” he said.  

I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue so he could see how much he’d given me to swallow. He moaned in surprise to find my mouth was still full of his load. He kissed me, tasting himself mixed with my saliva on my lips. He grabbed a handful of my ass and I pulled away. 

I spit the rest into my hand and watched David toss his head back as I lubed him up. I pulsed my hand around him, feeling him return to full hardness. He kissed me again, using his tongue to search every last bit of my mouth for a final taste of his cum, then he grabbed my arms and spun me around. 

I leaned over the armrest, arching my back. David spanked me hard twice before he roughly pulled the satin and lace underwear down to my ankles. I made no effort to stifle myself when he spread me open and I felt his tongue probing me. He flicked it wildly and I rocked back into the sensation. He spit on me and continued licking my ass, opening me up with a finger. He reached between my legs and fondled my balls. 

“Please...David, baby...I’m dying here...” 

His cock was already prepped with cum and I was ready to take everything he could give me. He dug his fingertips into my hips and I felt him breach past the first circle of muscle. I bucked against him, stepping up on the couch cushion with one foot, giving David the perfect angle. I turned my head to look at him, instead finding a crowd as big as five watching him fuck me. Maybe it was the vodka lowering my inhibitions, maybe it was the thrill of being in New York with my fiancé for the first time or maybe I was figuring out how much it turned me on to have someone watching us; whatever it was, I loved it. 

David must have seen them too because he increased the speed of his hips. I could hear the bass from the speakers on the other side of the curtains and David was pounding me to the beat of whatever song was playing. He dragged his nails up my thigh and smacked my ass again. I rocked back into him rapidly meeting the pace of his thrusting. I was trying to ensure the head of his cock collided with my sweet spot every time. 

I grunted and moaned with abandon, it felt fucking fantastic and I wanted everyone to know exactly how good it was. I wanted them, whoever they were, to want what I had. My legs started shaking and David slipped out of me. I reached behind me to guide him back in but he took my wrist and pulled me to stand up. 

“Ride me,” he instructed as he sat down. 

I swallowed hard and nodded. I stood on the couch, positioned myself to kneel over him facing our audience and pushed my weight down. I groaned when he entered me again. Bracing myself with my arms, I started bouncing up and down on him. It felt so fucking good, I wanted to cry. David held my waist, helping to support me. My dick bobbed with my body until I grabbed hold of myself and squeezed - I was not ready to cum just yet. 

My thighs started to burn so I stopped for a second to adjust but David had other ideas. He pumped up into me hard and fast. I didn’t want it to end, not that night, not ever.  

“Uuuuuuhhh fuck my ass, fuck...harder...yes...” 

I never skip leg day, but this was almost too intense. I started shaking again and David instructed me to change positions one more time. I laid down on the hot, sticky leather and David thrusted back inside me. 

He hooked my left leg over his shoulder and his cock hit home and hit it hard over and over again. I felt my orgasm crawling up my body and tried holding it back. David pinned my arms above my head. We were in uncharted territory; when I bottomed, one of us was usually jerking my cock until I came. I felt this one coming like a tidal wave, no contact necessary. 

“Fuck... _oohgod_ _…_ David...fuck...I’m  gonna…yesyesyesyee _...fuck_...make me cum makemecum makemecum…” 

The levee finally crumbled and I shot spectacularly all over myself. I was engulfed in flames of carnal lust, every inch of my body was vibrating with pleasure. If we could have pushed the wedding up to that day, that moment, I’d have given up every plan we’d made, every deposit, every meaningless detail we’d wasted time on. David cried out, feeling me tighten up around him. He slicked his hand up my stomach, rubbing cum into my skin and lapping it up. He sucked on my nipples and bit my chest hard enough to make me yelp. I locked my ankles behind his back. 

“I want you to cum in me,” I pulled his mouth to mine. “Come on baby…give it to me…I've been a good boy...I want it…It’s mine…” 

I knew he loved hearing me talk like that and I was going to get what I wanted. David crushed our lips together. We were a passionate tangle of lips, tongues, teeth, and limbs; woven tightly together and only existed to make each other feel good. He slowed his pace, wanting it to last as long as possible. My eyes rolled back as I felt each one of his inches slide slowly out and slam back in. 

“You’re so fucking hot…I can’t get enough of you…” 

“I need to feel you cum,” I whined. “Feels so good, oh fuck _Daddy_ …” 

David moaned hard as he came inside me and I felt his teeth close around the taut skin of my neck. It was going to leave a mark which I’d never be able to hide but at that moment, I couldn’t care less.  I felt his body contract, buck hard and relax. He seized up and grunted with countless aftershocks.  

We were both panting when he kissed me once more. I broke out in a giggle fit. 

“What’s so amusing?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I want more,” I cupped his face gently and kissed his eyelids. 

“Maybe when we get back to the hotel.” 

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ _..._ ”  

The disembodied voice confused us both at first but then we remembered where we were. I dipped my head back and saw them. Only a few feet away another pairing was making excellent use of the other couch. David eased back and gathered our clothes together. We didn’t talk as we dressed. Every time our eyes met, we smirked at each other. I couldn’t find my underwear so I went commando. I felt around the floor for them when David tapped my shoulder. 

“They’re in my pocket. You think I’d let you lose them?” He pinched my nipple through my shirt. 

“I need a drink,” I sighed. 

He adjusted the collar of his leather jacket and reached out for me. We joined hands and wordlessly pushed through the finicky onlookers who’d redirected their attention to the other couple. 

I didn’t realize how hot it was behind the curtain until we were back out in the main dance area of the club. It was at least 20 degrees cooler. The cold air connected with the sticky sweat on my skin and made me shudder. I blinked hard in the light and was astonished at how many more people were there than before we went behind the curtains.    

We sidled up to the only two empty stools at the bar and David ordered shots. The bartender pushed a salt shaker, a small bowl of limes and four shots at us. I licked the webbing between my thumb and pointer finger and shook some salt onto the spot. I took David’s hand off his lap. I could taste my cum on his skin when I licked the back of his hand and sprinkled salt on it.  

We clinked the shot glasses against each other and he winked before we both licked the salt and drank the shots down.  I sucked hard on my lime and tossed the rind on the bar top. David only took a bit of lime juice into his mouth. He caught my eye and made sure I was watching him flick his tongue against the fruit where his teeth had broken the skin open. I was satisfied and shattered from what we had just experienced but shit, I’m only human. Part of my caveman brain was ready for round two. 

“So, are we gonna talk about what just happened, Country Mouse?” 

“Strangers watch you fuck me so hard I came all over my stomach without touching myself, David. I want to talk about it as often as possible.” I repeated the process with the salt, took my second shot and sucked on another wedge of lime. My head swirled angrily protesting against the liquor but I maintained control. I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I was referring to the - “ 

“The lingerie? You let that slip before we left home, you said you wanted to see me in lace and satin.” 

“Oh, I remember. I still haven’t quite processed how fucking hot that looked on you. Quite a surprise. I’m going to need you to model that for me when we get back to the room.” 

I caught the bartender’s eye and held up two fingers to let him know I wanted another round. He nodded and grabbed for the bottle of tequila. He poured us two more shots and I thanked him. 

“Still not what I meant.” David smirked and took his shot without salt or lime. 

“What then?” I skipped the salt but went for the lime after I took my third shot. I wobbled on my stool and had to exhale hard to center myself. My vision was starting to blur, my head was feeling cloudy. 

“Daddy? You called me Da-” 

“Yeaaah,” I grimaced and bit my upper lip, David laughed at my embarrassment. 

“That was...new.” He gently squeezed my knee. 

“Bad?”  

David slowly shook his head. “Not at all. You know I love when you talk dirty. Hell, I’ve been known to, on occasion, say all kinds of scandalous things in the heat of passion.” 

“I believe the quote was ‘I’m a cock-hungry whore, Patrick. Fuck my ass like you own it,’” I reminded him matter-of-a-factly.  

His cheeks turned pink and he smirked. “Anyways, as I was saying, you felt an organic impulse and went with it. Very hot. Depraved. But fucking hot.” 

“Noted. Maybe I’ll do it again sometime. You know,” I leaned over and kissed him. I gave him a seductive look and added, “If you fuck me the right way.” 

The shudder of arousal shot from David’s hips, up his back and to his shoulders. He was part caveman, too. He licked the corner of his mouth and when I saw his dimple pop; I knew my challenge was accepted.  

Before either of us could utter another word, my ears perked up and I heard a song that I was previously embarrassed to say that I loved and knew every word. I learned to play it on my guitar by listening to it on repeat. 

 _I’ve been thinking ‘bout it all day_  

 _And I hope you feel the same way, yeah_  

 _‘Cause_ _I want you bad_  

 _Yeah, I want you baby_  

 _Slow, slow hands_  

 _Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_  

I was just a little too old (and let’s be honest, repressed) to get swept up in the whole One Direction craze but the first time I heard this song after I met David, my mind immediately jumped to him and I actually got hard. It freaked me out a little that those lyrics made me think of a guy and for a couple of weeks any time it came on the radio, I’d panic and switch the station. Eventually, I admitted to myself that what I was feeling towards David was undoubtedly attraction. Then every time I heard it, I allowed myself to happily think about his hands...my hands...sweaty, dirty laundry... 

“I love this song. I wanna dance. C’mon City Mouse.” I pulled David back to the dance floor by his wrist. 

It was a faster, dance remix of the song but the words still did it for me. David draped his arms over my shoulders and we rocked against each other throwing some serious heat back and forth between us. 

After two more songs, the tequila had really kicked in and I needed air. I must have been turning color because I didn’t need to tell David that I wanted to leave. He was just as drunk as I was but his protective instinct activated enough to lead me through the crowd, up the stairs to the catwalk and finally up the concrete stairs to street-level.  

Filling our lungs with crisp night air, David put his arm over my shoulders and I held him around the waist as we walked together. Only a few people were shuffling along the litter-strewn sidewalks. Seeing how deserted the streets were, you’d never guess that the nightlife was still raging underground. People were dancing, drinking, fucking, falling in and out of love while everyone else slept. 

We came across a corner deli with tables set up in front of it. The place was closed (though it might be reopening soon for the breakfast crowd). David held a chair out for me and I sat. He moved a second chair next to me, rested one of his legs over mine and cuddled into me. I tried to push the tequila taste to the back of my throat but the scent of it was clinging to me. I might have spilled some on my shirt and was too drunk to notice. 

David pulled his phone from his pocket and ordered us an Uber.  

“Ten minutes,” he showed me the map on his phone. The little dot showed us where the driver was in relation to us. I sighed, contentedly and looked up at the sky. It wasn’t quite time for a sunrise, not that we’d see much – the skyscrapers blocked any real view of the eastern horizon. I liked the city though. When David suggested we sneak away for a few days to shop for our wedding suits, I was so excited. I didn’t know what to expect but it was everything David described and more. I couldn’t imagine doing what we’d just done anywhere else. The anonymity of being two people in a sea of people being able to fuck as wildly as we had was an amazing experience. It fulfilled a fantasy I didn’t even know I had. 

Still, it was going to be nice for this Country Mouse and his City Mouse to get back home.   

I must have dozed off waiting for the car, because the next thing I knew David was shaking my shoulder and speaking softly in a tipsy, sing-song voice. 

“Patrick…wake up Country Mouse…” 

I smiled before opening my eyes and saw the Uber was idling at the curb. David held a hand out to me and he helped me get to my feet. I was wobbly and he almost had to catch me with a hand at the small of my back. We practically crawled into the back seat of the black sedan and it was such a relief when the door was shut and the driver pulled away after David gave him the name of our hotel. 

We were slouched low in the seat, our heads together. David started stroking his fingers softly against mine. He looked in my eyes and smiled so sweetly, it almost made me tear up. Nobody ever looked at me like he did; like I was the greatest thing. I sat there, sobering up and wondered what I had ever done in my life to deserve someone so wonderful as David. My City Mouse; the imperfect but perfect-for-me man who swept into my boring, deeply repressed existence like a whirlwind and brought me to life.  Absentmindedly, I used my thumb to twirl my ring around my finger. I took a deep breath smiled back at him.  

“Guess what?” I asked. 

David yawned. “What?” 

“I’m gonna marry the shit out of you.” 

He snorted. “Well, ditto.” 

He cuddled into my chest and I kissed the top of his head. He sighed contentedly and listened to my heartbeat. I was a strange combination of tired and wired. I looked out the window, watching twilight start to flicker in the sky. I fidgeted in my seat and wiggled my arm out from under David, letting my hand caress the back of his head. 

“Here you are,” the driver said as he pulled up in front of the hotel.  

David slowly lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss on my mouth before we got out of the car and headed back to the room. David pressed the call button for the elevator and I drunkenly stumbled into a wall scratching my knuckle on some impractically jagged wainscoting. 

“Ouch!” I yelped. I shook my hand out, the pain helped sober me up a little more. 

“You ok?” He asked. I nodded. 

“Let me see,” he held his hand out for mine. 

David kissed the back of my hand and grazed his lips down my fingers. He let the tip of his tongue wriggle against the pad of my pointer finger. I swallowed the lump in my throat as David smirked and slid my finger into his mouth. He sucked his cheeks in, moaning at the taste of the cum on my hand. I felt a surge of heat that originated in my crotch. 

I’ve no idea how long the elevator was waiting there with open doors before I noticed. I backed into the carriage slowly so David didn’t have to stop sucking on my finger. I only removed it to hit the button for our floor and the doors shut. As soon as the carriage started ascending, I used my hips to lightly pin David against the wall. He opened his mouth and I stroked his tongue with the tip of my finger.  I let two of them slip into his mouth and David moaned hungrily while he was fellating my fingers. He licked up between them. His mouth was so wet and warm. 

“Feel that? Feel what you do to me?” I pressed my dick into David’s thigh and pushed my fingers slightly deeper into his mouth, daring him to gag. 

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are, David?” The raise of his left eyebrow was almost imperceptible, but at that proximity, I didn’t miss any fleeting expression in his face. I moved in even closer to him and watched him get that look in his eyes. If he didn’t have a mouthful of my fingers, he’d be saying some egregiously sexy things to try getting me to blink. David was so good at talking dirty. Like, Olympic gold medal winning level of dirty talk. I thought I was pretty good at it until the first time we sexted each other. I saved the conversation on my phone and I am not at all embarrassed to admit that I’ve looked back at it and jerked off more than once. The second David got me hot and bothered enough to blink, he’d have the upper hand and well, I simply couldn’t allow that to happen.  

I removed my fingers from his mouth and he grabbed the front of my shirt, trying to kiss me but I turned my cheek and held back. He cocked his head to the side and knit his brows together, questioning. He tried pulling me close again and again, I wouldn’t kiss him. When he caught on to what I was doing, he leaned his head back against the wall and whined. I took the opportunity to suck on his neck, his stubble scratched my cheek. 

“You’re so mean...” he chuckled and dragged his nails against the back of my head. I took a hard nip of his skin while I rolled my hips into his leg. David’s moan caught in his throat and slid his hand down the back of my jeans. 

The bell chimed and the carriage jerked to a stop at our floor. I had about four seconds before the doors opened to decide if I wanted to wait until we got into the room – if I  _could_  make it to the room.  

I licked a thin line up the center of his Adam’s apple to his chin with the tip of my tongue. Looking at his face again, those eyes, those boiling pools of melted milk chocolate were daring me. He pursed his lips and they went off-center. David was trying not to smile but his dimples gave him away. 

“Race you to the room,” he winked at me. 

“I don’t think I can run right now.” I put his hand on the front of my jeans, pressing my hard cock into his palm. 

“Fuck, you’ve got that look...” David chewed on his lower lip. 

“What look?” 

“You _know._  That caveman look, like you want to throw me over your shoulder and have your way with me.” 

It wasn’t a bad idea and he said it so casually, like he didn’t think I could or would. 

 _You thought wrong, David._  

Without any warning, I bent my knees, pushed my shoulder into his abdomen and swooped him off his feet in a fireman's carry. He yelped and wriggled in surprise at first. I might have been more than slightly shitfaced but I had a firm grip on him. He giggled and pretended to struggle as I carried him down the hall to the room, giving him a couple of firm swats to his ass for good measure. His t-shirt rode up and the bare skin of his side was a breath away from my face. I nuzzled against him and he squirmed again. 

“That tickles!” 

 _Noted._  

I was thoroughly enjoying having him at such a disadvantage but he had the room key, I didn’t. I carefully put him down when I reached our room. David gave me a devilishly flirtatious look before turning on his heel to face the door. He fumbled with his wallet to pull the card key out. I stood behind him, pulled the leather jacket partway off so I could place tiny bites on his shoulder while undoing the fly of his pants without being able to see it. 

“Fucking go _in_ ,” David grumbled at the key as the light on the electronic lock turned red and beeped again. Apparently, feeling me pump my hips into his ass was distracting him and he was having trouble getting the door unlocked. 

The light finally turned green and he pushed the door open. As soon as we got inside and the lock snapped shut behind us, I grabbed David’s waist, pulled him backward and had him pinned against the closed door. I reached under his shirt and massaged my palms into his chest, rolling his left nipple between my fingers while he moaned into my mouth as I finally kissed him. 

“I fucking love you,” I grabbed his leg and pulled it up over my hip.  

David took my cue and wrapped his arms around my neck. He used the leverage from his arms to push himself up and the next thing I knew, his ankles were locked behind my back and I was holding him up against the door with my hands under his ass. 

David’s breathing sped up to staccato gasps and grunts as we made out wildly. The short, high-pitched ‘ughs’ and ‘oohs’ that escaped his throat exploded in my ears like cherry bombs. I wasn’t sexually inexperienced by conventional standards for someone my age, but making out with David with his legs wrapped around me was hotter and more satisfying than most of my sex life before meeting him. 

“Patrick...baby...bed... _pleas_...” David whined, scraping his nails against my scalp. 

I carried him the seven or eight steps to the bed. He unlocked his ankles and I held his full weight with my hands under his thighs. Maintaining eye contact (eye-fucking, to be more specific), I made an effort to gently lower him to the mattress. His feet touched the floor and I stood up straight. Before I had time to think about anything whatsoever, David was tearing at my jeans, pulling the zip open, yanking them down past my ass. I heard him exhale hard when my cock popped free and he looked up at me through his lashes as he flicked his tongue against the slit. I watched, entirely rapt by him. He owned me when he did that and he knew it. 

I watched one of his dimples pop and he made a show of circling his tongue around the head of my cock twice before he took more than half of it into his mouth. I grunted and dug my fingertips into the hard muscles of his shoulders.  

After a certain point in our relationship, I stopped wondering how many dicks David had sucked to get as skilled as he was. It didn’t matter. I was the lucky one who got to benefit from what I imagine was a lot of experimental trial and error at the beginning, followed by a careful, measured honing of his oral skills over time until that glorious day that I became his very grateful beneficiary. 

As I lacked that experience, I shook like a leaf with nervous anticipation the first time I positioned myself between David’s knees and kissed my way toward his groin. My mind flooded with commentary: 

 _Holy shit._  

 _He’s bigger than I thought._  

 _Bigger than me._  

 _I’m supposed to fit_ _that_ _in my mouth?!_  

 _Hell yeah I am, or I’ll die trying._  

 _I’m an autodidact – taught myself guitar, I can do this..._  

 _Here goes nothing._  

 _Breathe...in through the nose..._  

 _Oooh_ _. Yep. You’re gay, Brewer._  

Two and a half years later in that hotel room, I was struggling to exhibit the self-control necessary to keep myself from fucking David’s throat, having completely overcome every last one of my reservations about my sexuality.  

He lifted his eyes and watched me, sucking in his cheeks and moaning. I pulled out and he gasped for air, seconds later I thrust back into his mouth, cradling the back of his head while he took me in to the base. I felt the squeeze at the back of his throat when he swallowed around the head. Again, I pulled out and he gasped even louder, his chest heaved. 

David helped me unbutton my shirt, I let it fall to the floor and toed off my shoes. While I stepped out of my jeans, he got his leather jacket off and slithered out of the rest of his clothes with surprising speed given how tight his pants were. He pushed himself back to the center of the bed and bit his lip. I looked down at myself, realizing I was still wearing the thigh highs I put one hand on my hip and wrapped my fingers around my cock, allowing myself a couple of slow strokes while David’s tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his lips. I crawled up on the bed to kiss him, slotting my leg between his. 

I sucked on his nipple and flicked it with my tongue when a thought came into my head that I couldn’t shake if I wanted to. 

“Hey?” 

“Mm?” 

“Put the jacket back on.” 

“Yeah?” 

I nodded slowly and pushed myself up to a plank position, giving him room to negotiate his arms back into the jacket.  

I hummed my approval against his neck, enjoying the feeling of the supple leather against my skin as it warmed to the touch. The cold scratching of the zippers and buckles also felt really good. 

Feeling my cock and David’s pressing into my stomach and brushing up against each other made fireworks explode behind my eyes. I was breathing heavy as I rotated my hips and rutted into him. I felt his nails scratching up my back. He’d purposely let them get just a tiny bit longer than usual right before our trip and the effect was hot as hell. I hissed and squeezed my eyes shut, arching against his fingers. 

I didn’t want the friction to stop but I wanted to hear David moan my name.  

Kissing and biting my way down his body, David leaned up on his elbows to watch my lips brush against his cock. I smirked at him as I started stroking him gently. His eyes rolled back and his lashes fluttered. I kissed his inner thigh and licked his balls. He sucked air in between his teeth sharply. I increased the rhythm of my hand and started licking the crease between his groin and his hip. I took his length in my mouth and sucked my cheeks in making a tight seal.  

“Mmm Paaatrick...” he moaned and threaded his fingers through his hair.  

I twisted my wrist and varied the pressure I applied to his shaft while I bobbed my head. Nobody can say I’m not a quick study; I watched him devour me and took mental notes every time. Full disclosure: sometimes taking those mental notes was the only thing that distracted me and kept me from cumming too quickly. 

When he seemed to be settling in and getting too comfortable with the speed of my mouth and hand, I let him slip out. I tightened my grip and stroked him harder, enjoying every pant and stuttered curse word that came out of him. I moistened my middle finger and teased around his entrance. His eyes grew wide and a desperate moan left his lips. 

“Is that what you want?” I asked, knowing full well what David’s answer would be. I added a little more pressure, massaging the pad of my finger against him. I watched his cheeks flush. He closed his eyes and arched his back with a quiet moan. 

“You want this, don’t you?” He sucked in air through his teeth when I let the very tip of my finger slip inside and out. He groaned and dug his nails into palms while his face got red. I knew he was making every effort not to talk because he was keeping himself from begging. I love when he begs; there’s nothing I won’t do when this man begs me. 

“I want you to have it. I love watching you take my fingers in this perfect ass.” I bit his inner thigh and a short, high-pitched squeal escaped his throat. His eyes were at half-mast and he started to breathe heavy. 

“Patrick…mmm… _Patrick…”_ My name never sounded so sexy as it did when he said it. 

“Have you been a good boy?” I lowered my voice and let my eyebrows pop up a little. The smiled tugged at the corner of David’s mouth and he was fighting it off. He licked his lower lip and let his head fall back on the pillow.  

“Well, have you?” I stroked his perineum with the back of my fingers. 

His head popped up and with small, rapid jerks of his head, he nodded. 

“Yeah, I think so too.” 

He bent his knees and exhaled hard when I breeched him with two digits. I curled my middle finger to caress his core and watched his stomach muscles contract. I established a new rhythm with my fingers and David rocked gently against me. I licked his cock from the base to the head and used my free hand to spread his precum on my lips.  

David’s chest was rosy with arousal. I felt him twitching, clearly trying to delay the inevitable. I pushed a third finger inside him and watched him claw at the headboard.  As if he could not wait one more minute, he let one hand travel from his chest to his dick and he actually started jerking off directing the head towards my face. I grabbed his wrist and squeezed, feeling the bones compress in my hand before I released my grip. 

“No, no, no, no. Can’t let you do that. You know better than that.” 

He covered his face with both hands and sighed something I couldn’t make out. 

“Hmm? What did you say?” I spread my fingers open inside him, loving every second of watching how his body obeyed me. 

“I  _need_  you to _fuck_ me. I’m gonna fucking explode.” 

“Magic words, please.”  

“ _Please Patrick..._ make me cum _…please...”_  It was as if he just might die if he had to go another minute without having my dick stretching him out. 

Carefully removing my fingers from him, I spit in my hand and used my saliva and precum as lube. I positioned myself and thrust forward, feeling him clenching around me. It was hot, it was tight. So tight, in fact, I couldn’t get as deep as I wanted. 

“Babe, you have to relax a little...” I panted and kissed his mouth.  

“Sorry...” 

He exhaled and I felt him open up enough for me to get every inch in him. David whimpered, leaned back up on his elbows and rocked into me. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...” 

He flopped onto his back and I pushed his legs up, giving me the freedom I needed to pump into him harder and faster. David grabbed hold of the vertical slats in the headboard and locked his eyes on me, begging for release. I shifted my weight slightly to one side and took his cock in my hand. He gasped and his body shook hard; his grunting became rhythmic, totally in sync with my hips.  

I felt my own orgasm creeping up my body and I needed David to get off first. The sensation of him tightening up and bucking underneath me never failed to make me cum. I jerked his cock harder. 

“Yeah...yeah...ooh fuck... _yesss_...” I no sooner saw his cum spurt out on his stomach that I filled his ass with my own. 

“Fuck...” 

I collapsed on top of him, every nerve ending of my body was alerted, all my synapses were awake and firing. I pumped my hips gently until I felt myself go soft. My heart was battering against my ribcage, threatening to burst through. David circled his arms around me, pulled me down on top of him and kissed my sweaty forehead.  

I noticed he was trembling and I thought I was too heavy on top of him. Our legs slotted together and I let my hips fall to the side and David rolled with me. I lost track of how long we were laying there face to face, not speaking. I let my fingers trace down the side of his face and gently bopped him on the nose, making him exhale a laugh. He nudged my nose with his. 

I was facing the window and saw the sun had risen. Realizing how thoroughly exhausted I was, I allowed myself to yawn. 

“Yeah, same,” David yawned after me. 

As much as I didn’t want to let him go, we both got to our feet on opposite sides of the bed. He pulled a pair of ultra-soft jogging pants on and went to the bathroom to remove his contacts and wash his face. I went to my bag to look for my own pajama pants when David reemerged from the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and his glasses on. 

“Jesus fuck...” He said, trying not to let the toothpaste escape his mouth. 

“Huh?” I looked up at him. 

“That,” he pointed at me with his toothbrush. 

I looked down and realizing I hadn’t taken the stockings off. I smirked at him. 

“You like?” 

“Oh, I like.” 

I rolled the stockings down my legs and tossed one of them into the corner. When I got the second one off, I balled it up and playfully threw it at David. He actually caught it and put it into his pocket. I decided to forego my pajamas, pulled the curtains closed and soon we were laying back to front (his back to my front), in the middle of the pillow-top bed underneath the down comforter; completely satiated, exhausted and safe in each other’s arms. I kissed David behind his ear. He sighed contentedly and wiggled back into me. 

“Good night, City Mouse.” 

“Good night, Country Mouse.” 

Waking up after being awake until sunrise is always disorienting; you remain in a sort of dream-like state and don’t know if you’ve slept for a few minutes or several hours. I tried moving my limbs and they just felt thick, heavy, and slow. I remember vaguely feeling David’s body next to mine and being able to smell his skin. It was so comforting and I was completely content, so I didn’t feel any need to get up. I was probably drifting in and out for a while before I became truly aware of my surroundings. I wasn’t curled up behind him anymore, I was on my back.  

“David?” 

He didn’t respond. I tried shifting in bed but I couldn’t. 

 _Damn, am I getting old? Guess my all-night partying days are over. Why can’t I move?_  

“City Mouse?” 

“Shh...” 

I felt him kiss my chest and he flicked my nipple with his tongue. 

“Well good morning to you too...” I blinked, trying to force my eyelids to open. Feeling David’s fingers close around my dick made me arch my back off the mattress. I was awake but I squeezed my eyes closed. I inhaled down to my toes and exhaled a moan. I felt his tongue circle the head and I went to thread my fingers through his hair but I still couldn’t move.  

It wasn’t until then that I realized there was something wrapped around my wrists and my arms were over my head.  

 _He tied me up._  

 _Motherfucker tied me up..._  

I lifted my chin and saw that David had looped one of my thigh high stockings around the frame of the headboard and I was tied to it by a knot so intricate I honestly don’t know how he did it without waking me. His lips formed a tight seal around my dick and I no longer gave a shit. 

“Oh _god_   David...” He was laying between my legs and I watched his head bob slowly. He raised his eyes to look at me and  I saw one of his dimples pop as he hummed his mischievous little hum around my shaft. Knowing he had me at a complete disadvantage, he was moving glacially; holding my hips down with his hands, limiting my movement further. It was torture and it was  _so good._  

Every swirl of his tongue set fireworks off behind my eyelids. He took me in to the hilt, sucking and bobbing faster. I thrashed helplessly against my restraints as I moaned harder and louder. Every so often, he’d slow down again and look up at me with a mouthful. I growled and tried to rip my hands free so I could take over and fuck him into the mattress but it was no use; I was completely incapacitated. I had to give myself over, I had no control.  

Just to be clear, I am well aware that if I told David to stop, untie me and give me my power back that he would have immediately; we had talked about it in the hypothetical. That is what was so fucking hot about this surprise blowjob and unexpected bondage experience. I was the one in charge and by not telling him to stop, I was  _choosing_  to give David control of me; control of my body.  

My breathing got shallow and started to buck my hips as my orgasm built up.  

“David? David… _David…”_  

He spat me out and starting jerking me off with his saliva as lube.  

“Any objections to me getting on top?” David asked with an attempt at an innocent batting of his thick, dark lashes. 

“You’d better do it soon,” I clenched my pelvic floor, a desperate attempt to last long enough to not be embarrassed. Even under the most vanilla circumstances, David straddling my hips was enough to make me shoot with minimal exertion. 

David slid up the length of me and crushed our mouths together passionately before he positioned himself on his knees. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to prep him with my fingers or my tongue; not being able to was driving me out of my mind. I writhed with desire underneath him when he lined my cock up with his hole. We both cried out, David leaned his palms on my chest and rode me harder than he had in months.  

“Fuck baby...fuck...” David whined and gyrated wildly. I watched the color rise up his body, knowing that meant he was likely to explode at any given moment. 

The stocking was cutting off my circulation and I felt the tingle of blood draining out of my arms from being in the same position for too long.  

 _If I lose a limb for this_ , I thought, _so be it._  

“You’re gonna cum,” David said. Sometimes I think he knows my body better than I do. He was right of course; I couldn’t hold back any longer. Three expertly applied jerks of his hand and David made himself cum a second before I did. He constricted around me and I was almost immediately shuddering with my own crescendo. 

He fell forward on my chest panting; his body was vibrating against me. My lips could barely reach his forehead. I felt such an urgent need to touch him, to kiss him, to put my arms around this man who I loved so completely.  

David kissed my neck and my cheek, then he nuzzled the tip of his nose against mine. He does that a lot after sex and it’s so fucking cute, my heart hurts.  

“David?” I said weakly. The adrenaline was leaving me and my wrists were burning. 

“Oh! Shit! I’m sorry!” He scrambled to kneel next to my head and started digging his nails into the stocking holding my hands in place. Apparently, all of my moving around underneath him had pulled the knots too tight and he couldn’t get them undone. A look of panic shot across his face that gave way to one of a breakthrough. 

“Your pocket knife – where's – where's your pocket knife? 

“Bathroom counter,” I told him. He leapt off the bed and was back with the small Spyderco knife I’d carried with me every day for as long as I could remember almost immediately.  

“I hate to cut these but...” He very carefully slipped the blade underneath the nylon and sawed back and forth until I felt it start to give way. One hand popped free and the other soon joined it. I rubbed both wrists, sore and red while David closed the knife and laid it on the nightstand. 

“Are you alright?” David chewed on his lower lip penitently. His eyebrows came together sorrowfully seeing the marks on my skin. Before I could answer, he was caressing my right wrist with his silken hands and lips. He gently massaged my palm. The blood flow slowly returned and David repeated his little aftercare method on my left hand while I watched on, falling deeper and harder in love with my future husband than I thought could be possible. 

“I’m fine, babe. I’m fine,” I assured him. 

“I’m sorry – I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“You didn’t. I loved it. Do it again.  Just, you know, maybe not quite so tight?” I held my arms out and he fit himself into my embrace. I rocked him a little, running my hands up and down his arm, reassuring him that I was ok. 

I glanced over at the clock which read 9:24. I didn’t know if that meant AM or PM but either way, we were slowly drifting back to sleep with our legs woven together. 

“Just as long as I’m here in your arms, I can be in no better place...” David sang softly. I smiled and pulled him closer, grateful as ever to have invested in a fledgling business in a small town with a funny name.  


End file.
